Dragon Ball (I)llusion
Dragon Ball Illusion is a what if story takes place after DBGT. Another what if story about what happens after GT is DBR. It is about rise of a new race, the illusion demon race. Characters Main: Gamma Alpha Omega Crystro Nameless Z-Warrior Uub (Dragon Ball (I)llusion) Blaze- (BlazeFireXXXX's character) Thorak Supax Gijax Ryux Super Android 19 19 Cooler Gohan Goten Goku Vegeta Bardock Broly Trunks Kid Buu 18 17 Baby Super Android 17 Super 13 Super 15 Android 15 Android 14 Omega Shenron Android Infinity King Vegeta Kai (Gotek's character) Iceberg (SpiritBomb's character) Frax (Goji64's character) Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. Bargeta (SSJ4 Bardock's character) Vegedock (Osain42's character) Xeon (CFBombshock's character) Minor: Nappa Raditz Hercule Krillin Tien Yamcha Bulma Chi-Chi Videl King Cold Frieza Cell Bojack And more to come... Prologue In a planet in the far reaches of the universe a new race is born, the Illusion Demon race. Their destructive power was known throughout their galaxy and it seemed like they could destory it. So then 3 warriors with elemental powers were created to fight the new race. They are the Century Warriors, who are half majin, half Saiyan. They might have a chance after all... Also the Z-Fighters and their families have been given eternal life (cannot die of natural causes) through the dragon balls. They have begun making peace everywhere so evil is destoryed forever. They have teamed up with many allies, including Blaze, a Supernovian. Goku has returned (as an adult, much to Chi-Chi's happiness) and has become even stronger than before! 1st Movie: Celestial Shadow Demons Sumarry The movie is about the Cesestial Shadow Demons (CSDs) regin on another planet. The inhabintants were killed by the demons. On that planet, three new half saiyan, half majin warriors stand to fight the new threat: the Century Warriors: Gamma, Alpha and Omega. The CSDs are challenged by the Century Warriors (CWs). A battle ensures, threatening to rip the planet apart. But then the CWs use their elemental powers to destory the CSDs. But then they combine into the ultimate warrior. Then a desendant of Cooler, Crystro arrives. Without anytime to explain, they all use a special fusion dance to fuse into Nameless Z-Warrior. They together use the Big Bang Kamehamaha and the Universal Spirit Bomb to destory the ultimate CSD. Then the sun appears after many days of darkness, maybe there is hope for the universe. The planet becomes known as planet Majin. Soon a majin race is born on the planet with special energy. Uub is king there after being requested for by Gamma who heard of him and the Z- Fighters. Then they learn of a new ultimate demon... Infinite Hell Saga: Episode 1: The Villans' Assualt In hell, #19 and #15 are walking around and then they fuse with negative energy from the illusion demon race and become Super Android 19 and Super Android 15! The leftover energy becomes Android Infinity. Together they break out of hell with Cooler, Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Raditz, Nappa, Kid Buu, Baby, Super 17, Super 13, Omega Shenron, Broly, Bojack and Android 14. Bardock and King Vegeta also escape but are sucked into a strange portal. The villans (who became much stronger in hell) start terorizing Majin. Cystro confronts his ancestor, Cooler. And soon a battle insues. 2: Prime Attack The two warriors make a deal. If Cooler wins the battle, Crystro has to join his ancestor on the side of evil. But if Crystro wins Cooler has to join good. As they begin to fight, kid Blaze lands on the other side of Majin after flying ahead of the Z-Fighters to help battle. That means one thing thought Gamma, the Z-Fighters are coming to help and are closer than expected. Kid Blaze encounters Nappa and Raditz and they tri=y to destory him. Meanwhile, Bardock and King Vegeta met Kai in a another dimension. After a bunch of talking, the evil Kai charges at the two saiyans and a battle ensues. The saiyans hope that they can aquire more strength after battling Kai. After a while Kai pushes them (after intense battling and grief) into Super Saiyan 2 mode and the true battle begins. Kai then shows them his true power and Bardock realizes that if they don't get it together Kai would destory them and they would never be able to exist again... 3: Grand Flash The battle between Cooler and Crystro becomes more firece then ever. They exchange blows, the battle looking really even. Then out of nowhere, Iceberg and Frax appear to help Cooler. Crystro is overpowered and Frieza and King Cold both come to kill the traitor (they thought). Gohan, Goku Jr., Trunks and Goten arrive to help Crystro. Then it is known that the Z-Fighters have arrived. 4: Fusion Returns Goku (on planet Majin) is able to sense two Saiyan Power Levels. He uses Instant Transmission and finds Bardock and King Vegeta. Bardock reconizes his son and after a while, Goku reunites with his father. Goku tells them he has to go fight. King Vegeta (eventhough he doesn't want to) asks how they could beat Kai. Kai was waiting, planning to kill them. Goku shows them the fusion dance. Then as Goku leaves, he witnesses the birth of Bargeta. 5: Kai's True Power! Bargeta vs. Kai "Lets go," Said Kai who powered up. "Fine then." Said Bargeta. "This is awesome." He turned into a SS3. Bargeta and Kai countinued to battle. Kai overpowered Bargeta until Bargeta turned into a SS4 and beat the evil inside Kai. Then Bargeta defuses and Kai opens up the portal and thanks them. Then they all jump through the portal to help fight the villans. 6: Infinite Power Super Android 19, Super 15 and Android Infinity head to the royal palace but are stopped by Vegeta. Super 19 battles Vegeta for revenge but Super 15 stops him but not before Super 19 subdues Vegeta for a while. So then they continue to the palace, leaving Vegeta to recover... Super Android 19, Super 15 and Android Infinity break into the royal palace... "Thats as far as you guys go." Gamma, Omega and Uub stepped out of the darkness and a battle begins. Android Infinity powers up with black energy and does Shadow Boom Attack and blows the palace sky high.... Uub fires a Kamehamaha into the smoke and Gamma and Omega use wind and ice to trap the androids. But then another explosion happens and the Androids appear. "Is that all you got?" Said Android Infinity. "Because if it is, you have NO CHANCE of defeating us..." 7: Kai vs. Broly! Kai, Bardock and King Vegeta arrive on planet Majin next to Broly. Kai saves some majins from Broly and then the battle begins. Kai uses the power of the kais to stop Broly from rampaging. Broly turns LSS and gives Kai a challenge. Kai uses the power of the kais to combat the LSS's power. Broly destoryed the village around but Bardock and King Vegeta were able to save the majins. Kai starts to understand how serious the sitatution is. Super Android 13 appears and he's stronger than ever... 8: Bardock vs. Super Android 13! Bardock goes SS2 and confronts Super 13. Super 13 fires ki blasts at Bardock. Bardock dodged them with quick agility and dived at 13. He blasted 13 with a Spirit Cannon. Super 13 deflected the Spirit Cannon easily. He then overpowers Bardock until Bardock awakens his SS3 form... 9: Infinity Dimension! Gamma, the Majin Super Saiyan! Super 17 arrives to join the fight and so does Alpha. Then... "Infinity Dimension!' Said Android Infinity. "What?" Asked Alpha, Omega and Uub as black gas crept toward them... "MOVE!" Said Gamma, pushing them out of the way and becoming engulfed by the gas. "Gamma, NO!" Said Alpha. Android Infinity then disappeared... Gamma and Android Inifinty ended up in a place like the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. "Like it?" Asked Android Infinity. "Nah, not at all!" Said Gamma. "Well get comfy..." Said Android Infinity. Android Infinity and Gamma began to battle. But Android Infinity was easily winning. "And you think you can defeat the illusion demon race? Pathetic." Said Android Infinity. Those were the wrong words to say... "Never call me Pathetic!' Said Gamma. "I'll say it as much as I want!" Said Android Infinity. Gamma lost control... "NO!" Said Gamma. His hair became shorter and white and he became surrounded with white blue energy. "What's that?" Asked Android Infinity. "My transformation. I have become a... Majin Super Saiyan!" Said Gamma suprised. "Super Majin or not. You're still going to die!" Said Android Infinity, charging at Gamma. "Bad move..." Said Gamma as he took a stance. 10: The Fury of Gamma!!! Gamma fired a wind blast attack at Android Infinity. Android Infinity dodged it, not prepared for a kick to the face by Gamma. Android Infinity responded with Infinity Blasts but they were destoryed by Gamma's energy field. Gamma then followed to pummel Android Infinity with hurricances, tornados, whirlwinds, cyclones, and other attacks in his aresenal. Android Infinity was barely surviving each attack. But Android Infinity used the full extent of the Infinity Power.... 11: Two Warriors on Edge Android Infinity prepared an Infinity Bomb while Gamma prepared a Wind Bomb. But then the Wind Bomb disaperated... "What?" Asked Gamma. "DIE!" Said Android Infinity launching the Infinity Bomb. Gamma flew at the Infinity Bomb like a speeding bullet. "Wait, what?" Asked Android Infinity. Gamma didn't respond. The energy around Gamma became brighter... BOOM!!! Gamma burst through the Infinity Bomb like a bubble and continued toward Android Infinity. Android Infinity shot infinity beams at Gamma. Gamma used wind blades to destory them. Gamma and Android Infinity then entered a firece struggle... 12: Darkness and Light Gamma used Wind Cannon's on Android Infinity. Android Infinity used Infinite Burst and knocked the attacks away. Gamma turned into wind and flew toward Andoid Infinity. Android Infinity couldn't see Gamma. Gamma became visible again and threw Android Infinity into the sky. Android Infinity began to gather ki... "Whatever you're trying to do..." Said Gamma. Android Infinity used Darkness Infinity Shadow.... Gamma unleashed a barrage of attacks against it. The attack came closer... There was a flash of light... 13: Rise of Infinity All the attacks were gone. "What happened?" Asked Gamma. "Well its time for you to die! Infinity Cannon!" Said Android Infinity. Android Infinity fired his ultimate attack at Gamma. Gamma closed his eyes, preparing for the end... BOOM!!! A great explosion erupted. Gamma opened his eyes. A mysterious attack had defeated the Infinity Cannon and Android Infinity. Android Infinity turned into black energy and headed toward Gamma. "What?" Asked Gamma, unable to defend against this "attack". The energy went into Gamma and everything faded... 14: End of the Revolt When everything came back into focus, he was back at the location of the palace where Alpha, Omega and Uub were still fighting. They had almost defeated their opponets but it seemed the battle could go either way. But then Alpha used Blitz Cannon on Super 17, Uub used Super Kamehameha on Super 19, and Omega used Blizzard Row on Super 15, causing them to be knocked out. They would be taken to the lab for studies. When that was done, they went and tied up loose ends. Then they met up back at the destoryed palace. There they met a new enemy... Illusion Demons Saga Chapter 1: Gijax Black mists formed from the rubble of the palace. They became three demons, Gijax and two others. "Who are you? What do you want here?" Gamma appeared in front of Gijax. "My name is Gijax and we've come for the dragon balls." Gijax said. "Our dragon balls?" Alpha said. "Like that'll happen." "You guys are (I)llusion Demons!" Omega said. "I've read about them." "There's no way I'll let you have them." Uub said. "Not on my kingship!!" "You tell 'em Uub." Said Gohan as he and the other Z-Fighters and warriors arrived. "We will not let anything stand in master Supax's way of universe domination!" Said one of the two unamed demons. "If you won't give them willingly, we'll take them forcibly." Said the other. More black mist rose from the rubble and a whole army of I. Demons appeared. "That's one cool ability." Goten said. "That maybe be bro." Gohan said. "But I think we're in trouble." Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Original series Category:Story created by Chix777